beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Witch-Vampire Hybrid (Thefallensiennasky)
This page was created by User:Thefallensiennasky please inform of any changes before editing the page. All information on this page was added by myself using information from vampires and witches. Please respect all characters on here. DO NOT ADD CHARACTERS. This page was set up specifically for information on my own characters. A '''witch-vampire hybrid' is a type of hybrid in that can be found in any supernatural based show. They are an extremely rare species, with only few known hybrids in existence. As they are not full vampires, they have an immunity to what vampires have weaknesses too. Also they can tap into their magical side to gain more power when casting spells and using magic in general. Characteristically, they appear like a normal human due to their magical blood. Still like all vampire based hybrids, the witch-vampire hybrid has a blood lust that rears its head although very rarely. They can also age to a certain point in their lives before the immortality stops them aging. Currently only two are acknowledged; Adam Pierceson of The Vampire Diaries and Aubrey McNair of Being Human. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are much stronger than humans and grow stronger as they age. Even from a young age, a hybrid can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then most other species apart from vampires. *'Super Speed - '''Hybrids can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *Emotional Control - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. *'Dream Manipulation - 'Like vampires, hybrids can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Enhanced Senses - 'They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, enhanced sense of smell especially for blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion - 'Like vampires, hybrids have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality - 'A witch-vampire stops aging once they reach a certain age, which varies upon the show. But from birth they have been shown to be immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. Also thanks to their magical blood, they are immune to the bite of werewolves. *'Accelerated Healing - 'Vampires and hybrids can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Super Durability - 'Witch-Vampire Hybrids can take a great amount of damage. *Fangs - Vampires, and Hybrid based Vampires can grow fangs which they use to feed. *'Channeling - 'The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external sources of power. *'Precognition - 'The act of foretelling future events based off extrasensory perception. *Elemental Control - The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *'Spell-Casting - 'The act of changing and/or controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. *Potion Making - The act of brewing potions and elixirs with magical properties. *'Telekinesis - '''The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects through mental influence. *In Some Cases, a '''Special Gift- '''A gift specific to the person. Known Witch-Vampire Hybrids Category:Lore Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Witch-Vampire Hybrid Category:Thefallensiennasky